


Isn't She Lovely

by singingquietly (wintercrystal)



Category: Glee
Genre: 6x13 fic, Fluff, Klaine, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, future!Klaine, klaine baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercrystal/pseuds/singingquietly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine notices that something is off about Kurt, and worries that it’s something bad. However, when he asks him about it, he finds out that it’s everything but.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isn't She Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> I’m finally back after being gone for quite long! Written in like half an hour so it’s quite short hehe, but hope that you guys will still like it! Future!klaine before their baby is born.

The second Kurt walked through the door to their apartment, Blaine knew that something was off with his husband. Kurt seemed aloof the clumsy. He had bumped into the sofa when he was walking across the living room, and then walking straight into the kitchen table where Blaine was busy setting plates for dinner.

“Whoa, steady there.” Blaine chuckled, grabbing him and holding him upright when he stubbed his toe against the kitchen counter. “You’re rather clumsy today. How was your shopping trip with Rachel?”

“Tiring. I know that she’s carrying our baby and all but her hormones are all over the place. I swear she’s getting crazier.” Kurt groaned, leaning into Blaine’s.

“There there.” He patted his husband’s back, “you’re home now. And I’m nearly done with preparing dinner, so sit your butt down and it’ll be out in a minute.”

“You’re a saint. Thank you.” He sighed, flopping back onto the chair.

Throughout dinner, Blaine noticed that Kurt was rather quiet, answering his questions with one or two word replies or sometimes not even hearing his questions at all. Whatever that was on his mind, it was really distracting him. He was staring into space a lot, and Blaine was pretty sure that he stopped chewing halfway through, just thinking about whatever was running through his mind.

When they were doing the dishes together and Kurt dropped a plate, it was the final straw.

“Okay, give this to me.” He snatched the plate from Kurt, putting it gently into the sink, drying his hands before grabbing Kurt’s arm and hauling him to the living room, ignoring the confused sound coming from Kurt.

“What’s going on? You’ve been acting really weird since you got back home. Did something happen?” Blaine asked, sitting on the sofa and patting the spot next to him.

Kurt opened his mouth, and then closed it. Sitting down next to Blaine, he held both his hands tightly. When he finally spoke, his voice was soft.

“I need to tell you something.”

“Are you alright? Did something happen with Rachel? Is our baby alright?” Blaine asked worriedly, shuffling closer to him.

“Rachel’s alright.” Kurt replied, rubbing circles onto the back of Blaine’s hand.

“Then is it our baby? Oh goodness, did something bad happen? Are there complications? Should we go to the hospital?” Questions shot out of Blaine like a machine gun and Kurt hushed him softly.

“She’s okay.”

“You’ve already said that Rachel’s okay, honey, but how’s our baby?” Blaine was close to tears at this point.

“Blaine,” Kurt looked at him intently, “She’s okay. Healthy and kicking to be honest.”

“Why are you not answering my ques- wait.” Kurt watched as his statement slowly registered in Blaine’s mind.

“She’s… She’s okay? She? We’re having…”

Kurt couldn’t help the tears that welled up and he let out a watery laugh, “we’re having a girl.”

“A girl. Kurt, we’re… a daughter. We…” Blaine struggled to speak, barking out a laugh as he wiped at his eyes “Kurt, we’re going to have a daughter!”

He tackled Kurt into the sofa, hugging him tightly, babbling repeatedly as Kurt peppered kisses on area of Blaine’s face that he could reach.

“How? I thought that we wanted to wait till Rachel gave birth to find out.” Blaine asked after he finally calmed down, but still hiccupping and giggling against Kurt’s chest.

“Rachel accidentally let it slip when we were at lunch. I was trying to stop her from getting a fudge sundae and she said  _“Kurt! Your daughter in my tummy is demanding fudge and ice cream, so you better give it to me or else!”_  and I swear I just froze there until she realised that she let it slip, and I almost broke down into tears right there in the cafe.” Kurt laughed.

“Well I guess that now it’ll be easier to shop for clothes and other baby necessities.”

It was quiet for a few minutes, both of them just basking in the moment.

“A girl…” Blaine mumbled.

“Our little family.” Kurt whispers back, pressing a kiss onto his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> http://singingquietly.tumblr.com/post/122680815416/isnt-she-lovely


End file.
